


Hiding the Truth

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has fallen ill and Orlando has to take over his job, it's not an easy task but then he meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=a3831409.jpg)

**Part One**

With a bang Harry Sinclair slammed the receiver down. They were short staffed as it was and now Dom had called in sick as well. A nasty case of food poisoning it would seem and he would be out of the running for quite some time.

He scratched his head and looked around the post room, he needed someone reliable to do the executive’s post and with all those temps he knew next to nothing about he really didn’t have much choice.

“Orlando!” he bellowed a little louder than he intended. 

The boy in question ducked his head, probably afraid he had messed up again. “Yes, Mr. Sinclair?” His soft voice sounded nervous.

“Get over here, boy, I’ve got a special job for you.” Harry tried to keep a lid on his impatience, knowing that it would only make Orlando more nervous. He watched as the boy carefully made his way over to him. His gait was slow and Harry tapped his fingers restlessly on the sorting machine. Orlando probably noticed his impatience and tried to move faster, brushing a pile of already sorted post from the edge of a desk in passing. 

Harry sighed deeply and called out to Orlando when he awkwardly bent over to pick up the fallen post. “Leave it lad, Elijah can do that, just get over here...”

“Yes, Mr. Sinclair.” Orlando’s face was flushed, his curls falling over his forehead and he unsuccessfully tried to brush them out of his eyes. “I’m sorry, Mr. Sinclair,” Orlando apologised, “is there a problem?”

Harry pulled a chair out and motioned for Orlando to sit down. “Yes, Orlando, a rather big problem I’m afraid. Dom has called in sick with food poisoning, and I need someone trustworthy to handle the executive post, especially the delivery is important. I’m sorry, but there is no one else that I can trust, you’ll have to do it.”

Orlando had gone pale at Harry’s announcement. “I… uh, will Dom be alright?” he managed to ask.

Harry nodded, “Yes, eventually, but it’s going to take a couple of days at least.”

“Mr. Sinclair?” Orlando started, “I-I I don’t think I can do that, what if I make a mistake, I mean… the executive post?” his voice went high and nervous at the end of the sentence. 

Harry put his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “I know you can do it, Orlando. You’ve helped Dom out on several occasions; you know the routine with the other floors, this isn’t much different, lad.”

Orlando lowered his eyes. “If you say so, Mr. Sinclair.”

“I do,” Harry said firmly, intending to show he trusted Orlando, hoping it would give the boy some confidence in himself. “Now listen to me while I explain everything to you.” He stood and fetched a loaded trolley and manoeuvred it beside the chair in which Orlando was sitting.

“It’s very simple, Orlando. Each manager, the General Manager, and CEO have their own folder with their name on it. The first three are for the managers on the eighth floor, Mr. Bana, Mr. Jackman and Mr Pitt, the last two are for the General Manager and the CEO on the top floor, Mr. Wenham and Mr. Bean. There are two crates for packages and large envelopes, bottom crate is for the managers and the top crate is for the General Manager and CEO. Usually I would let you sort it yourself so you know where you’ve put everything, but there’s no time for that today I’m afraid.” 

Orlando blinked rapidly, the information was clearly overwhelming him.

Harry pushed the trolley closer to Orlando, “Have a quick look and then I have to send you on your way, we’re already very late,” he watched as Orlando rifled through the folders and checked the two crates, mumbling to himself. 

“Oh, before I forget. You’re to hand the post to their secretaries, that'll make it easier for you.”

“Oh… yeah, of course, Mr. Sinclair,” Orlando lifted his head, a little furrow of worry creasing his forehead as he tried to remember every bit of information Harry had thrown at him in the last few minutes. He hoped he wasn’t going to mess things up.

Harry broke into his thoughts. “You have to go now, lad, or we’re going to be in trouble. Mr. Bean in particular can be grumpy if he has to wait for his post.”

Sliding his arm into his crutch, Orlando slowly pushed himself to his feet. “R-right, I’d better be on my way then.” He slowly started to push the trolley to the lift.

“Orlando?” Harry called after him.

Orlando stopped and turned back to him. “Yes, Mr. Sinclair?”

“Don’t hesitate to ask for help, lad… You know…” Harry motioned at him and the trolley.

Orlando nodded. “Sure, Mr. Sinclair.” He started pushing the trolley with one hand again, trying to keep it from getting entangled with his crutch was quite hard work.

### 

Orlando pressed the up button and watched as the lift descended from the ninth floor. As soon as the lift doors opened he pushed the trolley into the empty lift. He got stuck a little with the front left wheel between the gap and the lift threshold but managed to tip the trolley with his left foot and push it inside just before the doors began to close.

Orlando pushed the trolley as far to the back of the lift as possible, knowing that a lot of people would get in on the ground floor. 

He looked at his watch, it was ten to nine and Dom would’ve been long finished with distributing the post by now . He really hoped he didn’t have to hand something over to a grouchy Mr. Bean. He had only ever seen the back of the man and he looked quite imposing. Over six feet tall, dark curly hair and broad shouldered. 

Dom had pointed him out in the lobby, while they were going for their lunch, he hadn’t really paid attention because some hunk of a blond had been demanding his attention, even if the man never saw Orlando, but he had caught Dom’s last words, _“… with the dark curly hair.”_

The lift doors opened on the ground floor and people surged in, looking at Orlando and the trolley with annoyance. 

Orlando flattened himself against the back wall of the lift, holding onto the trolley so it didn't jostle anyone and glanced apologetically at the people who were pushed against it.

Just before the doors closed a tall blond with a sports bag slung over his shoulder slipped inside and smiled brightly. “Good morning all.”

There were some muttered ‘good mornings’ but none were very cheerful. 

Orlando grinned a little and said, a little too loud perhaps, “Good morning.” The man turned around and winked at him, which made Orlando blush slightly. It was the handsome guy he had seen in the lobby before.

He grabbed the trolley when the lift rocked into motion again and then frowned, he’d forgotten to ask Mr. Sinclair whether he should go to the top floor first or start with the managers.

The lift started to empty out on the next couple of floors, until only Orlando and the blond man were left. 

Orlando was still deliberating with himself where to go first. There was an awful lot of post for the managers, perhaps he should go there first?

“Are you new around here?” 

Orlando’s head raised so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. “What? Yeah, no, uhm…” Oh, that was just brilliant, nice reply, very eloquent.

The blond grinned. “I haven’t seen you before.” He motioned at the trolley. “It’s usually the funny guy, what’s his name again... Dominic? I’m Sean by the way.”

“Oh… uh… right. Yes, that’s Dom, he’s not and I’m, yeah…” Oh boy, this was just getting worse. Orlando shook his head. “I-I’m sorry, this is my first time doing executive post delivery, I'm usually,” he pointed downward with his finger. “Downstairs, Dom’s sick and I’m Orlando.” His face felt as if it was on fire and he dearly wished for the floor to open beneath his feet and swallow him right then.

The blond, Sean, Orlando remembered, frowned. “Dominic is ill?”

Orlando shifted; his leg was beginning to ache a little. “He… uhm… he phoned in this morning, Mr. Sinclair said it’s food poisoning.”

Sean’s face showed his concern, “I hope he recovers soon, food poisoning is quite serious.”

Orlando nodded, not knowing what else to say. It was a little unsettling to see this man worry about Dom, but perhaps he saw Dom every morning and was just concerned?

The lift stopped on the eighth floor. This was the managers’ domain and Orlando decided he would go there first. If he delivered their post and packages and got the hang of it, he couldn’t make any mistakes with Mr. Bean’s post. 

He smiled tentatively at the other man. “It was nice meeting you… Sean.” He started pushing the trolley forward, but this time the wheels got caught on the plush carpet of the eighth floor and Orlando couldn’t get any purchase to push the trolley out of the lift. 

“Here, let me give you a hand,” Sean offered and put his bag down.

Knowing that he would have to accept some help, Orlando nodded briefly and watched as Sean dipped the trolley and pushed it out of the lift. He motioned for Orlando to come out as well and muttered, “They should get another carpet in here, this is rubbish.”

Orlando straightened himself and willed his leg into action, he’d been standing for quite some time and the stiffness in it seemed to freeze his other muscles as well. He leant heavily on his crutch and pushed himself forward. 

Stepping out of the lift he reached for the trolley, but his crutch dragged on the carpet and he pitched forward.

“Whoa!” Sean caught Orlando before he could fall flat on his face. “Are you okay?” he enquired with concern, helping Orlando upright.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm okay,” Orlando said a little shakily and very embarrassed. Not only was Sean really good looking, he smelled very nice too.

Sean looked down and moved his foot over the floor. “This carpet is lethal,” he announced. “Something has to be done about it.”

Orlando, afraid that he was causing trouble, waved his hand in protest. “No, no, it was just me, I-I’m afraid I’m rather clumsy.”

“What’s going on here?” A voice behind Orlando thundered.

Orlando cringed. “Oh god, it’s Mr. Bean, he muttered to Sean, “I hope he’s not going to be too upset with me.”

Sean looked at him strangely before turning to the newcomer and smiled. “Good morning, Eric, Orlando needed a hand with the trolley. He pointed a finger at Eric, “Remind me to have the carpet on this floor changed, it’s a nuisance.”

Mr. Bean stood with his mouth open, then he shook his head. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He turned to Orlando, “Who are you and where is Dominic, and isn’t this post terribly late?”

“Y-yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir, I’m Orlando and…” 

Before Orlando could utter anything else, the lift dinged and the doors closed. Sean sprinted forward but was too late. “Bloody hell, there goes me bag,” he huffed.

“I’m sorry,” Orlando said again, to Sean this time, “it’s my fault, I…”

Sean came back to him and held up his hand to stop Orlando's apologies. “Nonsense, if anything it’s this stupid carpet.” He looked at the cream coloured floor covering in disgust.

There was a long-suffering sigh behind them and both Orlando and Sean turned back to Mr. Bean. 

“I’m not going to ask,” he said, casting a dark look at Sean and then glaring at Orlando. “Shouldn’t you be on your way?”

Orlando bit his lip. “Y-yes, sir, I uhm…” he looked around in confusion, he had no idea where he was supposed to deliver the post.

Mr. Bean sighed exasperated. “It’s that way.” He pointed to his left and Orlando nodded at him in thanks. “Bye Sean, it was nice meeting you and thanks for your help,” he said a little breathlessly and smiled at the blond, then he started to push the trolley in the indicated direction.

“Nice meeting you, Orlando,” Sean called after him.

The last Orlando heard was Mr. Bean asking Sean what the hell was going on. He hoped he hadn’t caused trouble for Sean with Mr. Bean.

###

Orlando made slow progress on the luxuriously looking, but highly impractical carpet of the eighth floor and he wondered if Dom experienced the same problem every day.

Probably not.

Before his accident Orlando wouldn’t even have considered that pushing a trolley could be such bloody hard work.

 

He finally came to a halt outside a door that said _H. Jackman - Marketing Manager_. 

Orlando quickly rifled through the folders until he found the one for Mr. Jackman, pulled out the contents and checked the crate for parcels. There were no parcels for Mr. Jackman. 

He straightened and knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” A woman’s voice sounded.

Orlando pushed the door open and stepped into the office.

“You’re late this morning, Dominic, have you been flirting again with- Oh!” The blonde woman behind the desk flushed a little when she looked up and noticed Orlando a few feet away. “You aren’t Dominic,” she stated the obvious.

Orlando looked at the post in his hand and crossed the last few paces that separated him from the desk. “No, I’m sorry, I'm not, I’m Orlando. Here is the post for Mr. Jackman, Miss…” he checked the name plate on her desk, “Otto,” he said.

She smiled at him, “Thank you and I’m sorry, I didn’t know Dominic had taken some time off. He usually can’t shut up when it’s due and I’m babbling aren’t I?” she giggled.

Orlando grinned and shrugged. “Yeah, maybe a little.”

She laughed out loud at his words and winked at him. “I can see why you and Dom get along.” 

Orlando looked puzzled at her. “You can? You know about me?”

“Of course I do,” Miss Otto, told him while she expertly used the letter opener on the envelopes Orlando had just handed her. “Dom always talks about downstairs,” she looked up quickly. “That’s what he calls it, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like a snob.”

Orlando smiled, “I don’t think you're a snob,” he assured her. “I have to move on though, I’m very late already. It was nice meeting you, Miss Otto.”

He managed to turn the trolley around and Miss Otto came from behind her desk to hold the door open for him. “Bye, Orlando,” she said and closed the door. 

The next door read _E. Bana – Financial Manager_. 

Orlando searched through the folder and checked the crates. Mr. Bana didn’t have any parcels, but he had a lot of post, with _confidential_ written on the envelopes. Orlando decided this time to leave the trolley outside in the hallway, it would certainly help if he didn’t have to push it inside first when taking out the post before he entered. 

He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, but when there was still no answer he stood contemplating what to do. Should he go inside anyway or should he try the other manager first and check back when he was finished there?

He shrugged. The other manager was probably also waiting for his post so Orlando stuffed the letters back in Mr. Bana’s folder and hurried to the final manager's office a few doors down.

_B. Pitt – Production Manager_

Mr. Pitt had only one letter, but the crate contained three parcels with his name on it and they were quite large, Orlando realised he couldn’t take them all in at once, so he had to take the trolley into the office with him. 

With a sigh he knocked on the door.

“Enter.” A deep voice called and Orlando pushed the door open.

A tall blond man stood beside the desk reading the paper and he looked up when Orlando pushed the trolley inside. “Well hello there, you’re not the usual piece of scruff.”

Orlando frowned, what was that man talking about? “Good morning sir, I’m stepping in for Dominic, I’m here to deliver the post.”

“Excellent, let me give you a hand,” the man said enthusiastically.

Orlando thought he meant to take the parcels from him, but when he bent over, he felt a hand on his arse and with a squeak he quickly stood up straight.

“Lovely reflexes, despite the…” He pointed at Orlando’s crutch. 

Orlando moved laboriously until the trolley was between him and the blond and fished out the parcels with one hand, keeping a wary eye on the other man. “I don’t appreciate being felt up, sir,” he said softly. 

“What was that?” the blond asked with a smirk.

Orlando pushed the parcels towards the man. “I’d appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself, sir,” he repeated, flushing with embarrassment. 

The blond only grinned and moved closer to Orlando, who inched backwards, bumping into a solid wall of muscle. 

“What the hell is going on here?” a now familiar voice barked.

Orlando cringed and didn’t dare turn around, afraid Mr. Bean would fire him on the spot.

“Just a bit of fun with the new boy, Eric, no need to get all uptight about it.”

“As far as I can tell, Brad, he’s not having any fun. Orlando was it?” Mr. Bean addressed Orlando directly.

“Yes, sir?” Orlando slowly turned to look at Mr. Bean. 

“Were you finished with Mr. Pitt’s post?” The tall man looked at him sternly.

Yes, sir, I was.” Orlando nodded. 

“Then finish your round here and move along,” Mr. Bean told him.

Orlando nodded again, he cast a quick glance at Mr. Pitt and then slowly started to push the trolley out of the office. Again the plush carpet was working against him and he couldn’t get the trolley over the threshold.

With a sigh Mr. Bean strode over to him and helped get the trolley into the hallway. “I can see what Sean has against this carpet,” the dark haired man muttered. “On your way, boy.”

Orlando walked back to Mr. Bana’s office to see if he could deliver the post there and he was almost out of earshot when he heard a voice thunder. “One of these days you’re going to get us into real trouble. What if the boy files a harassment suit!” 

Orlando winced and shook his head. He wasn't going to do any such thing; he hoped saying no was enough for Mr. Pitt. 

Back at Mr Bana’s office, the door now was open and a tall dark haired woman was sitting behind the secretary’s desk. Leaving the trolley outside, Orlando took the post for Mr. Bana and knocked once before entering the office. 

“Good morning,” Orlando said. “I have the post for Mr. Bana.”

The woman looked up and watched Orlando limp closer. “You took your time,” she said with a frown. “Where is Mr Monaghan?” 

Orlando put the post on the corner of the desk. “Dominic is indisposed, I’m filling in for him today.”

Without another glance at him, the woman scooped up the post and checked it out. “Make sure you’re earlier tomorrow, Mr. Bana doesn’t like his post being late!”

After a quick glance at his watch to see how late he was, Orlando backed out of the office, darting a fast look at her nameplate on his way to the door. “Of course, Miss Tyler.” He nearly bumped into Mr. Bean on his way out, who only nodded at him absently and Orlando heard Miss Tyler say. “The post has only just been delivered, Eric, you really need to call Mr. Sinclair on that.”

Orlando rolled his eyes, not waiting for Mr. Bean’s reply, he still had more post to deliver and hoped Mr. Bean wouldn’t return to his office until after he'd delivered the post there. 

Pushing the trolley slowly over the bothersome carpet, Orlando reached the lift and was happy to see it waiting for him already. 

A lone bag stood in the middle of the lift and Orlando realised Sean’s bag must have been travelling up and down since their meeting earlier. He put his trolley between the lift doors and carefully moved around it to pick up the bag, then he stepped out of the lift again and looked around; there was no sign of Sean anywhere. The person he did see walking down the corridor, though, was Mr. Pitt who smirked at him. 

“Still here?” The blond asked.

Orlando shrugged. “I found Sean’s bag in the lift but I don’t see him, do you know where I can leave it for him?”

Mr. Pitt’s eyebrows raised. “Sean… is it?” He looked Orlando up and down and the smirk grew wider, then his eyes settled on the trolley. “You still have to go upstairs, right?”

At Orlando’s hesitant nod, Pitt took the bag from him and stuffed it in one of the empty crates on the trolley. “Hand it over to Billy Boyd, he’ll know where to find Sean and give it to him.” 

“Thanks,” Orlando murmured and, keeping his eye on Mr. Pitt at all times, he got back into the lift, pressing _nine_ for the top floor. 

He wondered whether Sean was a janitor or something or a maintenance man. Everyone seemed to know him and apparently he went everywhere… except downstairs of course. 

Nobody came to the post room unless they had to. 

When the lift doors opened, Orlando noticed to his relief that even though this was the floor where the Big Bosses resided, they apparently didn’t care much for plush carpet because there wasn’t any. 

Orlando hoped Mr. Bean wasn’t around, the man was very intimidating and meeting him twice in one day was more than enough. 

 

He pushed the trolley through the corridor and was surprised when instead of two offices there was one large one with lots of glass. The secretaries were sitting in front of the glass wall separating the office from the reception area on the floor and it looked very friendly and inviting, nothing as formal as what was on the managers floor. 

“Hi, you must be Orlando,” a young man with a distinctive Scottish accent said with a bright smile.

Orlando smiled back. “You must be Billy.”

The other man nodded. “I am and I bet Dom has told a lot of tall stories about me.”

Orlando pushed the trolley closer and couldn’t hold back his escaping giggle. “He did, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he did the same about me.”

Billy laughed, standing to assist Orlando with the post. “Oh yes, he’s been entertaining us with ‘the adventures of the post room’.” He bent down to check the crates and pulled a face at the bag stuffed in there.

“What’s this?” Billy asked.

Orlando who had been busy checking the remaining folders turned to face him. “Oh, that’s Sean’s. He helped me out with the trolley and then his bag was taken by the lift. I found it later and Mr. Pitt said to give it to you, because you would know where to find Sean.” 

With raised eyebrows Billy nodded. “Yes, I do know where to find him… as a matter of fact here he is now.”

“Orlando!” Sean stepped out of the lift and immediately spotted the young man. “You’ve made it here, not too much trouble with the carpet I hope?” he asked as he came up to the two young men.

“Sean, hi! No, it’s fine, thanks.” Then Orlando’s face sobered and he put a hand on Sean’s arm. “I hope I didn’t get you into trouble with Mr. Bean?”

Sean smiled at Orlando, putting his hand over Orlando’s. “Eric’s bark is worse than his bite. After I explained everything to him he understood.” Sean assured him.

“I’m glad, I was a little worried,” Orlando admitted. “He’s a bit intimidating, don’t you think?”

Sean chuckled. “Just a bit.” He turned to Billy. “Could you do me a favour Bills? Can you check if Mr Bean needs me between twelve and one?” He then turned back to Orlando again. “I’d like to take you out for lunch, Orlando. What do you say?” 

Orlando looked at Sean with his mouth open in surprise, then he pulled himself together. “You want to take _me_ out?” he asked incredulously. 

Sean grinned. “I don’t know any other Orlandos, so yes, you!”

Blushing because he’d made such a stupid remark, Orlando shook his head and looked down at his crutch. “Are you sure? I-I’m rather clumsy and unsteady on my feet as you’ve noticed and-”

A hand gently lifted his chin. “Orlando, stop belittling yourself. I would very much like to take _you_ out for lunch. Okay?” Sean told him with a smile. “That is…” he turned to Billy again. “Does Mr. Bean need me?”

Billy shook his head as he checked the diary on his desk. 

“Good. It’s a date then?” Sean asked Orlando.

“Okay,” Orlando nodded, scarcely believing someone actually wanted to take him out. He started to push the trolley back to the lifts with a confused look on his face.

“See you in the lobby at twelve!” Sean called out after him and when Orlando looked over his shoulder, Sean winked.

When the lift dinged its arrival, a happy smiling Orlando stepped inside.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Orlando sat at his desk sorting the mail that had to go out by five, the sorting machine had broken down and everyone had been given a pile of mail to sort by hand.  
Absently he put an overseas envelop on the Europe pile and then scowled when he noticed it. Mr. Sinclair would not be pleased with him if he didn’t pull his head out of the clouds and start doing his job properly.

He couldn’t help himself though. He couldn’t stop thinking of the past week. 

He had been out for lunch with Sean and because of the beautiful weather, Sean had suggested a walk in the park; buying each of them a large sandwich and coffee to go. Orlando had thought it was an excellent idea. At least he wouldn’t be able to make a fool of himself in a lunchroom or cafe with his clumsiness.

He’d had a very good time. They had found a free bench to sit and talk. Sean was easy to talk to and seemed very interested, he had asked a lot of questions and Orlando, after overcoming his shyness, had even been able to talk about his accident. 

He told Sean how his friend Craig had come to show off his new motorbike and how he hadn’t been able to resist taking it for a spin. A little girl had darted into the street out of nowhere and Orlando had only narrowly avoided hitting her, but the bike had skidded, he’d lost control and careened into the pavement, both bike and Orlando had been launched and the bike had landed on his left leg, shattering it completely. 

Sean had been shocked, and had told Orlando he was glad that he had survived the accident. 

Sean’s reaction had warmed Orlando inside, most of the reactions after he told people what had happened were of the ‘that was a stupid thing to do’ sort. 

 

The post rounds had been a lot easier too. Somehow Sean had managed to convince the bosses to get rid of the highly impractical carpet on the eighth floor because the very next day when the lift doors had opened, Orlando had seen that it had been replaced by a much more manageable floor covering. 

A job done over night on such short notice, it was nothing short of a miracle and the next time Orlando had seen Sean, he had thanked him profusely.

The other thing that had been a pleasant surprise was the presence of Mr. Jackman, a tall, dark-haired man with friendly eyes, who apparently had been waiting for him. He introduced himself and told Orlando that he was sorry he hadn’t been there the day before to keep Mr Pitt in line. 

“If you ever have trouble with him again, let me know and I’ll sort him out for you.” 

Orlando had nodded gratefully, although he hoped not everyone knew about his experience with the arrogant blond. 

 

As of tomorrow he didn’t have to do the post delivery anymore. Dom had phoned Mr. Sinclair that morning to inform him he was feeling much better and would be back at work the next day. Orlando was very happy that Dom was back on his feet again, but on the other hand he was sad that he wouldn’t be able to see Sean that easily anymore. Because one way or another, Sean was always around when Orlando brought the post for the CEO and made time for a little chat. Making sure Orlando left the floor with a beaming smile. 

 

“Orlando, are you ready?” Elijah stood waiting with his cart to take the post to the postage machine.

Orlando nodded and reached for the neat piles on his desk, he put them in the right boxes and smiled at Elijah. “You must be happy that Dom will be back tomorrow?” 

Chewing vigorously on his bubble gum, Elijah nodded. “It hasn’t been much fun around here without him.”

Orlando agreed; Dom was easy going and always joking. He also never lost his patience with Orlando when he was slow due to his disability and always was prepared to help him out with work. 

It would be good to have Dom back. 

“Oops, big boss,” Elijah murmured. “Back to work.” And he hastily moved away with his trolley.

Orlando looked around but had no idea who Elijah was talking about. Then he noticed Sean standing next to Mr. Sinclair’s desk and his face lit up. 

Mr. Sinclair was shaking his head and looked over at Orlando. 

Sean wasn’t in trouble for coming here, was he? Orlando hoped not. He watched as Sean jovially patted Mr. Sinclair’s shoulder and then sauntered over to Orlando.

“Hi Sean,” Orlando beamed. 

“Hey Orlando, I’ve come to steal you away a bit early. I need to run an errand for Mr. Bean and I thought I could give you a lift home, much more comfortable then getting on the bus during rush hour.”

A little crease appeared on Orlando’s forehead. “I’d love to, Sean, but I can’t leave this early. Mr. Sinclair won’t approve.”

Sean grabbed Orlando’s crutch and handed it to him. “I’ve talked to Har… Mr. Sinclair and he doesn’t mind.”

Orlando looked over at Mr. Sinclair and his boss signalled that it was okay for him to go. He smiled up at Sean. “Thanks, no bus ride sounds great.”

“And I thought it might be my scintillating company,” Sean pouted as he waited for Orlando to stand and find his balance. 

Giggling Orlando started to walk to the lift. “Don’t be silly, you’re great company, but to be driven home by car…” he said teasingly.

Sean threw his head back and roared with laughter. “You rascal!” 

Side by side they stood in the lift grinning at each other while travelling down to the car park. 

Out of the lift, Sean put a hand in the small of Orlando’s back and guided him to a shiny Rolls Royce and at Orlando’s look of surprise he shrugged. “There are benefits driving the Boss’ car.”

Orlando nodded and smiled when Sean held the back door open. “If you’re driving then I’d rather sit next to you,” he said shyly.

Sean closed the back door quickly and opened the front passenger door. “Your chariot awaits, young sir,” he said with a flourishing bow.

Giggling Orlando manoeuvred himself into the car and with a wink Sean closed it, swiftly walking to the other side to get in. 

They talked quietly while Orlando pointed out to Sean where he lived and far too soon they reached their destination.

“Do you… Would you like to come up… for a drink, or… You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Orlando added quickly. It had taken all his courage to ask and then he thought Sean might not have the time.

Sean _did_ look at his watch but then nodded. “I’d love to, Orlando, thanks.” He turned off the engine and got out of the car, circling the front to assist Orlando out of the car. 

Orlando flushed in pleasure at Sean’s thoughtfulness. Slowly he made his way up the three steps and pushed the door open. Inside was a lift, which had been Orlando’s main reason for renting a flat in the rather decrepit looking building. Not many cheap flats came with a lift and he just couldn’t walk more than a few steps. 

He smiled at Sean when the lift doors opened, remembering the first time they had actually met. 

“You were the only one who answered cheerfully,” Sean nodded, showing he was thinking of the same thing. “Shining brown eyes, a lovely smile, you made my morning a very good one.” 

Orlando blinked and pointed a finger at himself. “Me?” 

Sean nodded. “Yes, you. I’d happily look at you all day, Orlando,” he confessed as the lift doors opened on the third floor.

Not knowing what to say, Orlando smiled shyly and walked ahead of Sean to his front door. He fumbled a little for his key, nerves, he told himself and then opened the door, stepping aside to let Sean in. 

“What can I get you?” he asked as he dropped his pack on the hall table and motioned for Sean to join him in the kitchen. “Coffee, tea, a beer?”   
At Orlando’s indication Sean sat down at a small kitchen table placed under the window with a chair on either side. 

“I’d love a coffee,” Sean said looking around. “A cosy place you have here,” he commented while Orlando slowly made the preparations for coffee, leaning against the work top he was able to use two hands.

Orlando smiled over his shoulder at Sean. “Thanks. I like it, it’s home to me.” He brought the mugs over one by one and then carefully sat down across from Sean, his hands around his mug. 

They drank in relative silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, Orlando felt perfectly at ease in Sean’s company and Sean seemed to enjoy being there with him.

Finishing his coffee Sean looked at his watch. “I’m sorry, Orlando but I have to go now. I wish I could stay longer but… Duty calls.”

Orlando nodded and pushed himself to his feet again, even after Sean’s insistence that he stay seated. “Next time…” Orlando lifted his eyes. “If there _is_ a next time,” he murmured. “I’ll show you the rest of the place.”

Sean raised a hand and caressed Orlando’s cheek. “I would very much like it if there is a next time.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Orlando’s, then he pulled Orlando carefully in his arms and kissed him more forcefully. When he finally released Orlando, the young man’s face was flushed and his lips swollen but the bright smile that graced his face showed Sean his kiss had been welcome.

“See you tomorrow,” Sean murmured. 

Orlando’s whispered ‘yes’ floated between them before Sean pulled the door closed.

~ * ~ 

“What’s that blissful smile about?” Dom asked curiously as Orlando and he were making their way to the ground floor to take their lunch break for the first time since Dom had fallen ill. “I’ve only been gone for a week, what have you been up to?”

Orlando shook his head and laughed. “I’ve been up to nothing, Dominic Monaghan. You’re a suspicious fiend!”

In the lift Dom scowled at his friend and he tapped his foot impatiently. “Give, Bloom. Something has happened while I was away and it's made you look happier than I have seen in months. By the way, what did you do to the carpet on the eighth floor? That lousy plush is gone all of a sudden.”

“I’ve met someone.” Orlando actually blushed now that he’d put it in words. “He’s very nice and he has taken me out twice. He was also the one that helped me when I couldn’t get the trolley to behave on the eighth floor; he said he was going to have the carpet changed immediately.”

He wasn’t going to tell Dom about that amazing kiss though!

Dom’s mouth dropped open at Orlando’s words. “You met someone and he works here _and_ he has that much influence that he can have the carpets changed just because you nearly tipped the trolley over? Way to go, man! Who did you snare, Bean himself?” 

Orlando shook his head frantically and shuddered. “Don’t even say that, the man is scary! His name is Sean and he’s handsome and kind and very… sexy.”

The lift arrived at the ground floor and Dom and Orlando walked into the lobby. 

“I don’t know anyone called Sean besides Sean B-” Dom got interrupted by an enthusiastic thump on his arm from Orlando. 

“There he is now, Dom, the blond-haired guy over there, standing next to Eric Bean.” 

Dom looked to where Orlando was pointing and then turned to his friend. “Orlando, the blond-haired guy _is_ Mr Bean, _Mister **Sean** Bean_ , the dark-haired one is Eric Bana.”

Orlando shook his head with a smile. “No, you’re mistaken, Dom. I don’t know Sean’s last name, but I heard him ask Billy to check whether Mister Bean needed him, because he wanted to take me out for lunch.”

Stepping in front of Orlando, stopping him from going enthusiastically toward Sean, Dom seized his upper arms. “Orlando, believe me, I don’t know what’s going on, but the blond guy is Sean Bean, CEO of Bean & Wenham Ltd. I’m not kidding you, the dark-haired one is his best friend Eric Bana, he’s the financial manager.”

Orlando blinked as the words sank in and his eyes searched Dom’s face to determine whether or not he was pulling his leg. Dom’s expression was serious though, the usual teasing twinkle in his eyes not there now.

“B-but… How? Why? Why would he lie to me?” Orlando’s voice was wavering. “Why would he do that? I even called Mr… Bana Bean in front of him and he never said anything.”

Dom shrugged. “I don’t know, Orlando, maybe he liked that you didn’t know who he was?”

“Maybe he enjoyed making me look like a fool,” Orlando mumbled, stricken. He pressed his lips together and slowly made his way over to the two men. It had been hard to admit to himself but he was beginning to fall in love with Sean and now it looked like Sean had been what… Lying? Taking him for a ride? He had never corrected Orlando once, never so much as let on he was not who Orlando thought him to be.

Dominic followed, frowning at Orlando’s defeated posture, it seemed his friend had it badly for Mister Sean Bean. 

 

Orlando had reached the two men and took a deep breath. “Sean?”

Sean turned around and a smile appeared when he saw who was standing here. “Orlando, hi!”

Eric Bana nodded at Orlando. “Hello Orlando, I’ll leave you to it. Catch you later, Sean.” But before he could walk away Orlando stopped him with his next words.

“Don’t leave on my account, Mister _Bana_.” Then he turned to Sean. “Did you enjoy making a fool out of me, Sean? Was the cripple an easy target to get the largest amount of fun from?” 

Orlando’s emotional outburst was starting to attract attention in the lobby.

Eric looked around uncomfortably but Sean held up his hands. “That’s not how it was, Orlando.”

“Then why, Sean? You must have realised I had no idea who you were!” Orlando snorted derisively at his own gullibility. “I should have known it was too good to be true. Someone like you could never fancy someone like me.” Orlando motioned at himself, lifting his crutch to make his point. He tried to turn away from Sean, wanting to leave while he still had some dignity left, but just then his leg muscles decided to stiffen up and he would have fallen over if Sean hadn’t grabbed his arm. 

Gasping at the sudden pain but not wanting to be touched by the blond, Orlando pulled his arm free from Sean’s grip. “Don’t touch me! Let me go!” 

Sean immediately let go of Orlando’s arm, making him stumble until Dom jumped forward and helped steadying him.

“Orlando,” Sean started, his voice sounded a little husky. “Won’t you come with me so we can talk? Please?”

But Orlando was too upset to even look at Sean and shook his head. He felt humiliated and all he wanted was to get away from Sean as fast as he could. “There’s nothing to talk about, Sean. You’ve had your fun and I have to deal with looking like an idiot. I hope you’re happy now.”

He turned to Dominic. “I’m going home, Dom, can you tell Mr Sinclair I’m not feeling well?”

Dom nodded while throwing dark looks at the two men standing there until Eric nudged Sean, telling him he should leave it for now. 

Sean nodded his head sadly. “It was never my intention to make a fool out of you, Orlando,” he said before turning and leaving with Eric. 

 

Dom guided his friend outside and put him in a taxi, giving the driver the address before saying goodbye to Orlando. “Call me, okay?” 

With a brief nod at Dom, Orlando told the driver to go. He was very shaken up and had no idea what to do. 

How could he have been so stupid? How could Sean have deceived him like this? He really thought the man cared for him.

“We’re here,” the taxi driver said gruffly, coming to a halt rather abruptly. 

Orlando pulled his wallet from his pocket and paid the driver and opened the door. With great effort he managed to get his leg to move, his muscles screaming in pain and he leaned heavily on his crutch. 

“Come on, mate, I haven’t got all day,” the taxi driver urged him on. 

Biting his lips to keep himself from crying out in pain, Orlando staggered onto the pavement, barely managing to keep himself upright. The pain was so overwhelming he didn’t even think of closing the door of the taxi, all he wanted was to get to his flat and take his painkillers. 

As soon as he opened the door he paled at the sign on the lift that said _Out of Order_. “God no,” he mumbled distressed. That meant dragging himself up three flights of stairs. He carefully lowered himself onto the third step up, he needed a moment to gather his courage. 

How he made it upstairs, Orlando couldn’t remember, but when he finally stood in front of his door, he was on the verge of collapse. With a trembling hand he managed to open the door and dragged himself inside. He dropped his bag where he stood and moved to the bedroom, he took his painkillers and swallowed two dry, no longer capable of getting himself some water. 

Very carefully he pulled his leg up onto the bed and shifted until he could lie down with his eyes closed, biting his lips to stifle his pained moans even though there was no one there to hear. 

When the painkillers finally kicked in, Orlando began to drift off. He thought he heard something in the distance, but was too far gone to recognise the jingle on his mobile phone. 

He also missed an aggravated Sean knocking on his door as he slept deeply, safe from pain and misery for a while.

~ * ~ 

Orlando woke up stiff and uncomfortable and with still a minor pain nagging in his leg. After a long hot shower he felt marginally better, but his emotions were all over the place.

After making breakfast he took his mobile out of his pack and found a few worried text messages from Dom and replied to them immediately. There was also one from Sean which he deleted without reading it. 

There was nothing he could say to make things all right. 

 

Mr. Sinclair accepted Orlando’s apology about leaving for home the day before. “I understood from Dominic it was rather sudden,” Mr Sinclair said. “You better get to work now, Orlando, good to know you’ve recovered,” he finished with a nod. 

Orlando went to his own desk and looked at the stack of papers there. He had thought of resigning, but he needed the job and Orlando knew that with his disability it wouldn’t be easy to find something else. Getting on with work seemed the best idea for now. 

At the end of the morning just as he was about to go for lunch Mr. Sinclair called out to him. “Orlando?”

Orlando slowly moved to Harry’s desk. “Yes, Mr. Sinclair?”

“I just had a call from Mr. Pitt, he has a parcel that needs to go out today. He wants it to be picked up straight away. Dom is doing some errands for me, so I’m sorry but I need you to go and get it. Take this trolley, it’s for parcels only.” He pushed the trolley in Orlando’s direction and waved him on his way. 

With a sigh Orlando started to push the trolley to the lift. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable around Mr. Pitt, even though the man hadn’t tried to touch him again since Mr. Jackman always had made sure he was around whenever Orlando did the post round, but for some reason the man couldn’t be trusted.

Then another thought occurred. What if he ran into Sean, no, Mr. Bean?

Distracted Orlando pushed the button for the eight floor and waited impatiently for the lift to arrive. The sooner he picked up the parcel, the sooner he could return to the post room. 

Orlando unconsciously held his breath as the lift doors opened, expecting ~~Sean~~ Mr. Bean to be standing there waiting for him. Relieved when the hall way was empty, he pushed the trolley out of the lift and started for Mr. Pitt’s office. 

He noticed it was very quiet on the floor, Mr Bana’s door was closed and he didn’t see Miss Tyler, Mr Jackman’s door was ajar but Miranda wasn’t around either. Maybe they had all gone out for lunch. 

Then he reached Mr. Pitt’s office, he of course was in and when Orlando knocked, he opened the door with a smile. “Bring the trolley inside, the parcel is heavy,” he told Orlando.

Orlando nodded and tipped the trolley over the threshold into the office. He started when the door was closed behind him and he looked anxiously over his shoulder. Mr. Pitt’s bright smile didn’t reassure Orlando at all and he tried to make sure the trolley was between them.

Mr Pitt however, manoeuvred the trolley out of the way and advanced on Orlando with a predatory gleam in his eyes. “You’re no longer everybody’s favourite delivery boy, are you? So I guess now you’re kind off… free for all?”

Orlando shook his head and shuffled backwards until his back hit the wall. Pitt closed in on him, cornering him between the wall and the trolley. Orlando desperately looked around for a way out, but there was no way he could ever outrun the athletic blond.

Brad smiled a thousand watt smile, he lifted a hand and stroked Orlando’s face. Orlando jerked away. “Don’t touch me!” he said, raising his voice and pushing futilely against the other man's broad chest.

With a laugh, Brad moved even closer, pressing up against Orlando intimately. “I’m sure now that Sean doesn’t want you any longer, we can have a lot of fun, despite you being crippled and all. Your face makes up for a lot.”

Orlando gasped at Brad’s cruelty. If only he could… 

His intention must have been clear on his face because the crutch was pulled from his arm and flung aside, leaving Orlando swaying unsteadily, trying to find something to hold on to, but beside the wall there wasn’t anything…

His leg muscles, not recovered from the strain they had been put through the day before, started to give out on him.

He was going to fall!

“Now don’t be like that,” Brad admonished him his hands closing like vices around Orlando’s upper arms, holding Orlando up. “I’m sure you’ll like it,” and he leaned forward, intend on kissing Orlando.

Not left with many options and trying to keep his fragile balance against the wall, Orlando spat in Mr Pitt's face. “I said don’t touch me!” he shouted angrily. 

Brad wiped his face then he grabbed Orlando’s chin, squeezing hard. “You’ll pay for that, little whore!”

All of a sudden the door to the office flew open and Brad was violently pulled off Orlando. 

The loss of support as Mr Pitt was flung away from him caused Orlando to lose his balance and he flailed wildly as he started to fall forward… straight into strong, familiar arms.

“I’ve got you,” Sean’s voice murmured into his curls, while in the background the impact of fist hitting flesh sounded. 

“Sean? He was… he said…” Orlando shuddered and Sean’s arms tightened around him. 

“It’s okay, Orlando. This is the last time he'll ever touch you.” Sean’s face was pale and his eyes were burning with anger. “You’re out on your ear, Pitt. You knew that harassment would not be tolerated in this company and was grounds for instant dismissal. My lawyers will be in touch regarding the harassment charges.”

Brad, who was rubbing his jaw where Hugh Jackman’s fist had hit him, sneered. “It’s his word against mine. Now who would believe a dumb cripple?”

Sean settled Orlando in a chair and nodded grimly at Hugh before grabbing Brad by the arm wrenching it up his back, making the other man wince in pain.

Hugh had grabbed a chair and removed the roster in front of the ventilation shaft and pulled a camera out. “Everything’s been taped, mate,” he said pointing to the camera. “No words necessary.”

Orlando buried his face in his hands with a groan, now _everyone_ would see what a failure and a wimp he was. 

Security came into the office and took Brad off Sean's hands. Hugh left right behind them, leaving Sean and Orlando alone. 

“Orlando?” Sean knelt in front of Orlando and gently removed Orlando’s hands from his face. “I’m so glad we were on time. He must have waited for everyone to go out for lunch before calling down. I am so sorry.” 

Orlando frowned. “Why are you sorry, Sean? You didn’t do anything wrong.” When Sean cocked his head, Orlando blushed. “I guess I should have realised a janitor can’t change the carpet overnight, or talk Mr. Sinclair into letting me go home early… There were enough clues for me to figure it out, but it never even occurred to me.”

Sean shook his head. “ _I_ was the one who kept his mouth shut. I could have told you who I was when I noticed you thought Eric was me, but this was…” he shrugged.

“Convenient?” Orlando asked, his eyes on his restlessly moving fingers. 

“No,” Sean replied, tipping up Orlando’s chin so he could look him in the eye. “Refreshing.” And at Orlando’s questioning look, he clarified. “You talked and laughed with me, like friends do. You had no idea I was the boss and didn’t grovel or bat your eyelashes to make yourself look good. You were you. Sweet, a little shy… beautiful and you liked me for me, not for who I am in this company.” He grabbed Orlando’s hands. “Can you forgive me for keeping the truth from you?”

Orlando was silent for a while, then he looked up. “If you can forgive me too, for reacting so strongly. I’ve been hurt a couple of times in the past, mostly because they couldn’t handle me being a cripple,” he said bitterly. “That was the main reason for it, I thought…” he bit his lips but took a deep breath and continued, “I thought I had finally found someone I could love and who could love me… for me.” 

“Oh love.” Sean pushed to his feet and pulled Orlando up with him, then he held him close. “I love you, Orlando and that day in your flat I was so close to revealing the truth, but I was afraid you wouldn’t want me anymore and I chickened out.”

“We’ve both been stupid fools,” Orlando sighed. “So what do we do now?” 

“I hope you want to come home with me, live with me, be my boyfriend so I can be yours. What do you say?” 

“What’s the carpet like in your place?” Orlando grinned.

A wide smile appeared on Sean’s face. “Is that a yes?”

Orlando nodded and then he was kissed passionately by his boss and boyfriend because hiding the truth was no longer necessary.

The End


End file.
